The Love Between the Ground and Water
by Alice-da-rabbit
Summary: "He had Nico pinned to the wall and was feverishly devouring his soft pink lips." Percy/Nico. BoyxBoy. One-shot


**Hi again~ it's Alice here c: just a little warning before hand~ this is a boyxboy fanfiction don't like? Don't read. Welp! If you do happen to like boyxboy and just so happens to also ship Pernico ( lol which is my OTP ) then enjoy the one-shot I typed up XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters**

* * *

Percy Jackson honestly doesn't know how things turned out like this. One moment he was sprawled across the brown worn out couch watching Sherlock and before he knew it, he had Nico pinned to the wall and was feverishly devouring his soft pink lips.

A moan escaped the younger teen as he hesitantly but boldly slipped his hand under Percy's shirt, feeling out the lean hard six packs the other male gained over the past few years of sword fighting and training. Oh no, don't get him wrong, the son of Hades would rather not do this under these circumstances but his body absolutely refused him and reacted to the touches and kisses of the older teen.

He too, did not know how they both got in this….situation or so he would call it. A few minutes ago he was nervously standing in front of Percy's door, trying to decide whether or not he should turn around and head back to the underworld or grow some and actually spend this uneventful evening with his 'crush'. That's what Jason called it anyway, after he found out about Nico's feelings for a certain sea-green eyed teen. Why- getting ripped out of his thoughts when the raven-haired male delivered a good hard nip to his collarbone and easily earning a moan from said teen. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

Swollen lips remained connected together and tongues clashed repeatedly as clothes were discarded on the ground, leaving a trail from the living room to the very bedroom of the son of Poseidon. Hot breathing could be heard easily through the silent and unoccupied house save for the two intimate teens.

Soft and delicate touches were delivered here and there as moans of pleasure filled the air with every thrust of the raven-haired teen's hips.

"Mhmm…p-percy….I'm…"

Another moan of pure pleasure escaped from Nico's swollen lips as he rolled his hips and grinded down on the older teen, successfully earning a half moan and grunt at the same time. Apparently both of them were already reaching the top of their climax.

"N-nico…"

Percy snapped his hips up more time before a white light filled his vision and he came hard and fast inside the younger teen. The said teen came a second after, spilling his seed across the other's abdomen.

"….."

"…."

Neither of the teen said a thing as Percy reluctantly pulled out of Nico and collapsed on the bed, both trying to catch their breathing and recalling all of the events that just happened a few seconds ago.

The first to regain their breathing was the raven-haired teen as he rolled over and pulled the skinny teen into his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck while letting out a pent in sigh he didn't know he was holding back.

"…Percy?"

"Hmmm?"

"…do you….do you like me?"

"..no."

Nico's breath hitched at that and he was about to turn around to hit the other only to stop all movement at the next words the sea-greened teen uttered out.

"I don't like you….I love you."

He whispered genuinely into the son of Hade's ear, grinning to himself when he saw the teen's ears flushed bright red at the sudden confession. Percy knew that he had an affect over Nico and he would use that to his advantage so the other would fall in love with him.

"I…lo…love you too..."

Gulping down the sudden saliva that had began to form in his mouth, the Ghost King shyly turned around in the arms of his newfound lover and buried his face into the muscular chest, already tired and embarrassed enough for the time being.

Understanding this, Percy sniffled his chuckle and pulled the younger teen closer into his arms before letting the sleep, he desperately held back before, take over him and pull him into the darkness of the dreamland.

"Goodnight, Nico."


End file.
